Flaming Roses
by Shush Love
Summary: BURIED. A new student comes to Meiou High. Later on, everyone suspects there's something between her and Yusuke but two of Yusuke's friend suspect something else. People say the truth hurts and possibly it would hurt the gang if they knew all about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

SWAPAKK!!

"How many times do I have to tell you to come home right after school?!" the man bellowed at the young girl with a hard hit of the back of his hand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. "I've had enough of your lies and excuses!" SHPAK! Came another hit from the man. Before he could continue to hit the girl, a door opened and a voice of a woman came, "I'm back!" She said. As the girl lay there on the floor of her room, she held her hand to her right cheek and before the man left he kicked her in the leg and left the room with a loud bang of the door.

She wept and wept crying in pain and sorrow. "Why?!" She said. "Why does _he _have to do that to me all the time? Especially if no one is around!" She cried. She climbed to her bed and cried herself to sleep. Hours has passed when she was awakened by noises, she noticed it was in the middle of the night, the moon shining brightly through her room. She got up and changed into more comfortable clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. She turned on the lights and took a glass of milk. "That feels better." She thought realizing she was hungrier than she thought she was. As she walked through the hallway to her room, she heard rustling noises. It came from her _parents' _room. Her heart pounded against her chest and knew that her _parents _were doing something.

"What do I care anyways?!" She thought angrily to herself and shut the door tightly behind her but silent enough not to bother her _parents_. As she walked around, she had this feeling as if someone is around her. Thug… Thug… Thug… Her heart beat loudly against her chest. She gulped and shook her head. "No. There's no one here. Of course not." She thought to herself assuring. As she laid in bed, before she could close her eyes she suddenly saw a pair of menacing red eyes and suddenly she felt some kind of cloth wrap around her nose and mouth. Running out of breath, she was sure she was wide awake and before she could scream, everything went blank.

When she woke up, she was panting and sweating. But she was in bed back at the house. "Oh, gosh that was scary." She said to herself. "What was?" Came a low voice and she looked up. "Gah!" She pulled up the blanket to cover herself and there in the shadows of her dark room was the same pair of red eyes she saw last night. "W-what…" She stuttered in fright and her sweating doubled. "Something the matter?" Mockery tinged in his voice. "I… You… Night…Scary…" She was very spooked she couldn't speak properly and so she had to lower her blanket to let some air in and take some sweat away. As she gulped to calm herself down a bit, "You're not…gonna hurt me…are you?" She said at last. "Maybe, maybe not." The man replied. This, of course didn't help. "This can't be happening!" She thought to herself and shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them, to her relief, there was no pair of red eyes looking at her from the corner of her room. Instead there was her Mom waking her up.

"Chris," She said. "Wake up. You okay?" Sitting her daughter up, whom you now know as Chris. "Yeah, I'm okay. What time is it?" She asked groggily. "It's an hour before you go to your new school." She replied. "Oh." Was all that she said, not realizing what her Mom said. "I suggest you take a bath first. You're sweating all over." "Okay" Then she walked to the bathroom and slipped in and took a quick shower.

When she came down for breakfast, "Ready for your new school down the block?" Chris's dad seemed to be in a good mood today. Or was it just because her Mom was around? "New school?" She said as she ate a spoonful of Cheerios from her bowl. "Uh-huh."

"Down the block?"

"Yep."

"So that means I'll just have to walk a few blocks to school and not ride the car and possibly get late?" She asked hopefully. Her dad placed the newspaper he was reading and eyed Chris, his mood shifted. "She said yes already." He said. "What's the name of the school?" Chris pressed ignoring her dad's glance. "Meiou High." Her Mom replied after took the last bite of her egg-sandwich. "Whoa. No freakin' way." Was all Chris said after she finished the rest of her meal. "If I were I'd start walking to school 'coz it'll take you about 15 minutes to walk there and the school requires you be there at least 10 minutes before bell rings." Her Dad said and got up to leave for work. "At least you have the car for yourself now, right?" Her mom said with a smile to her husband. "Of course." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Okay, see you later!" Her mom waved. Chris's mom told her about her new school and helped her get her things ready and as Chris left she said, "Looks like this week will be unusually interesting…" Stepped out of the house and started walking to school, and as usual, her face showing no emotion at all but just a plain straight face of a 16-year-old in her uniform walking to her new school "down the block."

* * *

Well, that's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, even if I think myself it wasn't very great. It took me a while though to get this thing in proper order. Please review if you want me to continue... Thanks! D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the students rushed out of the double-doors of Meiou High, Chris stayed behind to have a little chat with her homeroom teacher, Ms. H. She was in her 20's but she was still pretty even if now and then she had to wear her frameless reading glasses. After her little chat with her teacher, she was brought to the nurse's office for a uniform. There were three left for the girls and she tried them all on. Luckily, one of the uniforms fit her. "That was close!" The nurse said with a big smile. "It looks perfect on you! Maybe…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Never mind. You're still a new student but, I guess they'll ask you to next time. "Thanks," Chris all could say. She thought at first it would be uncomfortable but, surprisingly it wasn't. It was very comfortable actually except that the skirt was too short for her liking. _Oh, well…It's better than no clothes at all _Chris thought to herself. When she came home, it was past the time she was asked to come home so she got a beating from her dad again, but this time it was just a slap from her dad. Not just a simple slap, but a very hard slap on her face she had to put ice on it. She changed to her pajamas and went to bed with a sketch pad and a pencil in hand. She drew what picture came into mind. A field of roses. She made an outline first lightly. After she took her coloring pencils and started drawing and filling in the roses with rich colors. Though, it looked too empty to her so she started drawing another figure on the field. The head, the body, silver-white hair, white tunic. _I won't go for reality this time, _Chris thought with a smile. _Yes, there's the white tunic, the head and silver-white tail…What will I draw next? Is this suppose a girl or boy? _She couldn't think of a face or body that would fit in her drawing so she left it with a bodiless tunic except for the empty face and silver-white hair, then went to sleep. _I'll come back to that drawing and add more details once I know what to draw. I wonder, why can't I think of a face or body to draw? That's interesting. I hope it won't be much of a bad day tomorrow, not like I'm looking forward to school or anything…_ Her drawing was pretty but it was still missing a piece. Chris went to a deep and peaceful sleep that night, dreamless and dark but still peaceful.

Chris was still sleeping and it was a few hours before she had to wake up. Chris wasn't dreaming anything. Just and empty but peaceful blackness in her mind, when suddenly out of nowhere her drawing comes to view. The bodiless tunic was still there but in her mind there was arms and legs with perfect curving. It was masculine but not like those wrestlers on TV shows. The legs was covered by the white pants and roses but Chris could see her drawing had feet underneath with a pair of white shoes that were…what? She didn't know but she could see it clearly. The drawing kept zooming in and out no more parts added than the arms and feet. But the head was still there, still empty. Chris had a feeling it was waiting for something, but then it wouldn't come what it was waiting for.

RRRIIINNNGGG!! Chris shot her eyes open when the sudden noise blasted on the digital alarm clock beside her on the small table by the bed. "Stupid alarm clock," She grumbled. 6:15AM it read. Chris got out of bed and went to her bathroom to wash her face. She turned on the lights and the faucet. She lowered her face and splashed water to it. When she was done, she looked at her horrible looking face in the mirror and for a second she thought she saw someone behind her. "Creepy," She mumbled, rolling her eyes then went to dry her face. "Gollyned, why do our own minds play tricks on us?" She demanded to herself. Chris expected to hear her dad's answer in that sarcastic and threatening voice, but she heard nothing. On her way out, before she could turn the lights off, the lights turned _themselves _off. Chris's eyes widen at what she saw. Clearly she was two or three feet away from the switch but it just went off by itself and no one was even around! Chris knew there was no one in the house or the neighborhood that would play a trick on her like that since she hardly knows anyone and she didn't do anything that would upset someone. Chris wasn't the type of person who would freak out easily. Actually, it was _hard _for her to freak out. She remembered she was once playing with a relative and they always played pranks on one another but everything was for fun. The self-switching lights didn't make a big deal to Chris so she just ignored the matter. _That wouldn't scare me…But I know something else will scare me, _She thought then a smirk formed on her face. _Wonder what happened that..._

Chris had been thinking on the same subject to herself since the lights in her bathroom switched themselves off without her touching it. She was walking to school and right when she opened the classroom door, the bell rang. When she entered with her bag slung over her shoulder, she was greeted by a bunch of kids staring at her. Chris stopped in her tracks by the stare. Some students were sitting on their desks, some were reading book or chatting with their friends. Chris felt her face turn to a shade of pink when suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and Chris turned around to see Ms. H. "Morning!" She said with a bright smile. "Morning…" Chris said weakly. Ms. H stepped in the classroom and brought Chris with her in front of the class. "Class, you do know this is our new student. It was her first day here yesterday but looks like you just noticed her today…" Ms. H introduced to the silent class, still holding her bright smile. Chris was just mortified by the students staring at her, she could feel her sweat on her back and on her palms so she wiped them on her skirt which she found too short for her liking. "Now that you saw her, would someone like to be kind enough to tour her around the school?"

No one in the class raised their hands, then suddenly the classroom door slid open and then came a boy with fiery red hair and deep emerald green eyes and he was wearing the boys' uniform a few buttons on the top was unbuttoned letting the girls see his undershirt a bit.

Every eye in the classroom turned their attention to who opened the door when Ms. H broke the silence. "Shuichi! You're here!" She said happily. "Thank goodness you're here! I thought you won't be here today." Ms. H said. "I'm-pant-sory-pant-that-I'm-late-pant-again!" The boy, Shuichi said and Ms. H nodded. "I understand, Shuichi. You wouldn't mind being our new student's tour guide, do you?" Ms. H asked Shuichi kindly. Shuichi breathed in deeply and nodded. "Yes, sure Ms. H." He said at last. _But he didn't say he wouldn't mind, _Chris thought, who was a very smart person when it comes to noticing the obvious and when she's talking about literal and metamorphic subjects. "Good, then. Take your seat, you two. Shuichi please show her an empty desk she could sit on." Ms. H ordered in a light tone. "There's one in front of mine. You could sit there." Shuichi said to Chris pointing at the empty desk. "Sure, thanks." Chris replied in a whisper. Chris took her seat and so did Shuichi behind her. _Talk about weird..._She thought to herself, smiling at the thought so she placed her elbows on her desk and covered her mouth with her hands and smiled unnoticed.

Chris's day began slowly at first but she didn't care. She found the lessons pretty easy but she didn't get her hopes high. She knew very well that there will be a hard time for her soon. So she listened carefully to what the teacher was saying and took down important notes on her notebook that was one of the requirements. During breaks Shuichi was always with her guiding her around the school and with her schedule. Chris noticed that she and Shuichi had the same schedule except for History after lunch. So Shuichi was with her nearly the whole day. _Well, today started good…Possibly this might even end good, _Chris thought as she walked to her class to History.

When her? class was over, Shuichi was at the door waiting for her. "So, how was History?" He asked politely. Chris grinned, "Sweet as molasses." Shuichi grinned back and chuckled lightly at her attitude and it seemed that Shuichi likes her because of her personality and parts about her. Not parts of Chris's body of course, since Shuichi is a gentleman… Or is he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Shuichi was home that day, his Mother was already cooking dinner. "Oh, Shuichi you're home!" She said turning around from the noodles she was boiling. "I'm sorry I came home late today, Mother." He said with a smile and walked up to her inside the kitchen. "I wish I could've been home earlier to help you with anything you need." His mother just smiled and shook her head. "You didn't have to help me Shuichi, dear. It's my duty to cook for you 'coz you're my son." She's smiling and thinking positively all the time it worries Shuichi that everything there is to do his mother always wants him to just rest and enjoy life while he's young. _I just can't help but worry about her. I owe her my life for taking care of me even if I'm not just her innocent son. She doesn't know one fact about me, _Shuichi thought sadly but keeping the smile on his face. "I know there's a ton of homework in your bag, Shuichi so I suggest you go to your room and finish it as possible." His mom said after a whole moment of silence. "But Mother-" He was cut off. "I'll call you when dinner's ready. Now, stop worrying about me. Go on, finish your homework." She said, shooing him away. "Fine," Shuichi said smiling and rolling his eyes and went to his room with his bag of homework.

When Shuichi was done eating dinner and was done taking a bath, one of his friends called him. "Shuichi, one of your friends is on the phone." His mother called and Shuichi walked down the stairs and picked the phone up. "Hello?" He said. "KURAMA! It's me, Kuwabara. Yusuke just called me saying that this weekend we could have a get-together at his house." Kuwabara replied. "A get-together at Yusuke's this weekend?" Shuichi asked making sure he heard it right. "Yeah, the whole gang's going to be there so you don't want to miss out." He said, Shuichi can tell he was smiling right now by the tone of his voice. "Okay, then. So that'll be the day after tomorrow, Kuwabara." Shuichi noticed on the calendar in front of him. "Yeah, I knew that." Kuwabara replied. "Well, you could bring some extra food if you want, I mean you know very well that everyone likes your mom's cooking." Shuichi didn't want to make his mother cook a lot of food. _It might tire her out, _He worried again about his mother. Kuwabara coughed over the phone to break the silence. "Uh, well. I don't think she'll be able to cook. So, maybe I'll just buy us soft drinks in the market." Shuichi excused. "Okay, then. I know you're a worry wart when it comes to your mother. See 'ya tomorrow in school, Kurama." Then Kuwabara hung up

Meanwhile, when Chris arrived home she was only a few minutes late to what time she was to come home. So, her father exploded. "What time do you think it is?" He said, his eyes were on the TV but his voice was directed to her. "I'm just a few minutes late!" Chris protested, her voice rising. Her father stood up from the couch and faced Chris. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Haven't I told you that before, you lousy little witch!" He said walking forward to Chris. "Hah! I don't think you've told me that before. And I am no lousy little witch!" She screamed, not backing away from her dad. She knew very well that in every argument she will have with her dad that he will hit her. SLAP! The back of his hand made contact with the girl's face.

Chris's face was turned slightly, eyes on the floor. _I am not going to cry in front of this man! _She thought fighting back tears. "Answer me," He said, tone lower and stern but it still held anger. "What time do you think it is?" Chris didn't answer, she just kept looking at the floor, her face red from the slap. "Answer me!" Her dad said when she didn't reply. The TV's noise filled their silence but Chris never moved her eyes from where they were directed. Her dad cursed under his breathe for the stubborn witch he was given. When none of them said anything, Chris walked away but before she can get to her room her dad pulled her by the arm and kept her there.

She tried to pull herself away but her dad's hold was firm. "Let me go!" She finally said. "No!" He answered. "Why not? You don't own me!" She finally faced her dad and looked him in the eye. "You _are _mine! And you will do whatever I say!" he said and tightened his grip on her. "Well, too bad! I'm not listening to you!" She shouted then bit her dad's hand and he let go. "Curse you, witch!" He withdrew his hand and held it with the other and he watched her run up to her room and slammed the door shut.

Chris was panting when she was alone at last in her room. _I'm never gonna follow that idiot! _She screamed at herself. "I swear, I'm not going to listen to him." She said to herself. Chris then noticed that with just what shortly happened made her perspire so much. Her sweat made a spot at the back of her shirt. She was too tired to move she plopped herself on the bed and fell asleep.

Outside, Chris never knew that during her encounter with her dad in the living room that their neighbor heard them word per word. Does that mean they knew about their past fights? This was a big question. But first of all, who was their neighbor?

A boy a few years older than Chris was looking out his window when he heard the fight of Chris and her dad. The boy's room faced Chris's room and he could see that Chris was asleep on her bed and he could see her dad in the living room watching TV. "Gee, wonder if she's okay." He sighed, resting his chin on his hand looking out the window. "Hope her dad didn't her too badly." Then, the boy felt the puppy in his lap twitch. "There, there. Those bad dreams aren't real. Calm down, boy." He cooed to the light brown puppy.

* * *

Sorry this one came out late... And sorry that this kinda sucks. SORRY SO MUCH! Oh, and I need help because I forgot how to add new chapters. And I suck. So much. Thanks! Oh, and to tell me how to add the chapters just message me. Or e-mail. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry this one came out late. Gomen nasaii!! " But, here it is! Hope you like it though... I'd also like to know if you guys want me to continue and if you like it... Thanks! Arigato gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Chris sighed. "At last, it's Friday," She said to herself as she walked in her classroom. As usual, some students were already there and some were horsing around. Of course, Shuuichi was already at his desk reading a book. Chris walked up her desk and got settled.

"Morning, Chris." Shuuichi greeted her with a smile. "Morning," She said, returning the smile. As she sat down the bell rang. Then class began...

Later on during lunch, Chris was being dragged by Yusuke. "Yusuke...!" She protested. "What now, Chris?" He said looking back at her as they walked across the large and loud lunch area.

"Let me GO!" She hissed, trying to lose Yusuke's grip on her upper arm. Sadly, Yusuke ignored her. Instead, they were already approaching the table Yusuke walked to and he waved, "Hey, you guys!" He called. The people sitting there turned, there was one big goofy-looking guy with orange hair, a girl with chocolate brown hair and surprisingly, Shuuichi was also there.

Then, Yusuke and Chris reached the table. "Okay, guys. This is Chris." Yusuke introduced pointing to Chris with his other hand. "Who's she, Urameshi?" The big guy asked. "She's Chris, Kuwabara. Yusuke just told us." Shuuichi said after no one spoke for a while. "Yeah, that's what Yusuke said." The girl with chocolate brown hair said.

The three teens were now looking at Yusuke and Chris. Yusuke was just staring back at them and Chris was glaring at Yusuke. "Well for Pete's sake, Yusuke!" Chris said suddenly. "Speak! Speak you, helium-headed doofus!" She said, continued her glaring.

None of them actually knew why Yusuke wasn't answering them, but Chris's words suddenly broke through him.

Yusuke suddenly shook his head and blinked a few times. "Why are you all looking at me?" He asked.

"Well, stupid..." Chris began but then the big guy interrupted. "Yusuke..." He muttered. "Yeah, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said. "That's not like you, man." He said, staring at Yusuke. "What'cha mean, stupid? I'm right here, the Yusuke Urameshi you know." Yusuke replied.

Keiko just shook her head. "No, Urameshi. That's not what I meant." Kuwabara said. "Then what do you mean then, genius?" Yusuke intrigued. Chris and Yusuke still stood beside the table, not sitting down.

"I meant, you never ignored comments like what your friend just said." Kuwabara said pointing at Chris. "My name is Chris, you--" But Yusuke cut her off.

"I didn't hear her say anything, Kuwabara."  
"She did say something!" He countered.  
"Oh, yeah? What was it?" Yusuke said. "She said 'Speak, you helium-headed doofus!'" Kuwabara said as he made quoting signs in the air as he repeated what Chris said.

"Uhh... so?" Yusuke said, not exactly catching what Kuwabara said over the noise of the cafeteria. But for a moment no spoke, Kuwabara's shoulders slumped.

Then, Yusuke boomed. "She said what?!" Chris grinned. "Speak, you helium-headed doofus!" She said with a laugh. But Yusuke never let her arm go so he tightened his grip. "What'd you just say?" He hissed but Chris's grin grew wider.

"You heard me," she said breaking free of Yusuke's grip. "Speak, you helium-headed doofus!" She repeated then she started to jog out of Yusuke's direction. "Later, Keiko, Kuwabara and Shuuichi!" She called then ran out of the cafeteria area with Yusuke right behind her.

"Hey! No running in the cafeteria area!" The student body president called. "Urameshi, no running!!" He called. When the students heard the name, they just shook their heads knowing that Urameshi was always up to no good.

"Well, that's Yusuke for you." Keiko said, then continued eating her lunch. None of them spoke, just ate their lunch. When the bell rang, students went to their classes.

"Better go to class now, Kuwabara." Keiko told him. "Can't, Keiko. Have to find Yusuke." He said then jogged off which left Keiko with Shuuichi.

"Shuuichi," Keiko said, she didn't want to use his real name in public areas. Shuuichi looked up. "Could you tell me something..." She said. "I'll try, Keiko. What is it?" He said, looking at her.

"Well, you see.." She began. "Could you...please..uh, do me a favor?" She said shuffling her feet. "What is it?" He asked.

"Could you like.. know more about Chris for me?" She looked up at Shuuichi. He seemed a bit surprised but he nodded his head.

"Sure, Keiko. What of Chris do want to know?" He asked. "Nothing in particular, really. But try to get to know her for me, would you?" He nodded again.

"Thanks, Shuuichi. Knew you could be relied on." She said then walked away to her class. And Shuuichi walked to his classroom too.

* * *

"Now, where'd those two go?!" Kuwabara said to himself, scratching his head and looked around. He was in a park near the school.

"This is one of the spots where you would usually see him." He said and walked farther in the park where a not-so-thick-and-scary forest was standing.

As Kuwabara walked further in, he heard noises.

Grunts. Rustles. Then a slamming sound against a tree. Then a growl. When the slamming sound on the tree repeated, Kuwabara saw the tree shook so he walked toward it, curiosity building in him.

Suddenly-surprisingly Kuwabara found Yusuke and Chris at last. But here in the forest, he saw it differently. _Very differently._

There in a small, plain grass area of the thin forest was Yusuke and Chris.

Shockingly, Yusuke was on top of Chris. Both of them their lips pulled back, baring their teeth at one another and glaring at the same. Chris lifted her arm, her hand was balled into a fist and landed a punch on Yusuke's left cheek.

Sadly, Kuwabara freaked out. Just when he saw Yusuke on top of Chris his eyes widened and he let out a shriek. Then, stupidly he ran out of the thin forest and headed for the park...

* * *

Hopefully, you readers liked reading this. Thanks, by the way for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :D Arigato gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5

**During the last chapter...**

_There in a small, plain grass area of the thin forest was Yusuke and Chris._

_Shockingly, Yusuke was on top of Chris. Both of them their lips pulled back, baring their teeth at one another and glaring at the same. Chris lifted her arm, her hand was balled into a fist and landed a punch on Yusuke's left cheek._

_Sadly, Kuwabara freaked out. Just when he saw Yusuke on top of Chris his eyes widened and he let out a shriek. Then, stupidly he ran out of the thin forest and headed for the park..._

**Chapter 5**

Chris glared harder at Yusuke. "Great, now your friend saw us and thought whatever he was thinking." Chris said sarcastically and shoved Yusuke off her who fell on the grass on his back with a loud _thud._

Chris got off then ran after Kuwabara, Yusuke right behind her. "Kuwabara, get here!" Chris called.

"You misunderstood, stupid!" Yusuke shrieked at the top of his lungs. Chris smirked. "That's a big word for you, Yusuke!" She joked and then they reached the park. Dust floating around them after the run.

Kuwabara sat there on one of the wooden benches, his head on his hands. Chris and Yusuke walked towards him carefully. Kuwabara was talking to himself.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this..." He said, not realizing that his friends were already there. This was because his was looking at the ground.

"There's no way what I just saw was what I think I saw.." He muttered, then a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up. It was Chris.

"Chris!" He said, bewildered. "Yes, it's me." She said calmly. "What you saw there was _not_what you thought, Kuwabara." She explained.

"Then, what were you two doing?! I mean-Yusuke!" He said. "I'm right here, man. I can hear you loud and clear." Yusuke spoke finally.

"Kuwabara, you'll find out sooner or later that Yusuke and I fight every moment or two," Chris said. "But, I guess you found out sooner than we guessed. But, hey. Cheer up!" She punched Kuwabara playfully on the shoulder. "At least the good thing now is you know something 'bout me. Right?" She smiled.

"She got a point, Kuwabara." Yusuke said who was standing in front of Kuwabara and stepped forward. "I mean, it's time you got something in that head of yours," Yusuke rapped Kuwabara head and smirked.

Kuwabara frowned and tackled Yusuke on the ground. Then they started fighting, rolling around on the park's dirt.

"...who she? For a moment, I thought she was your girlfriend replacement or something!" Chris heard Kuwabara say. "Girlfriend replacement?! Heck, no!" Yusuke rasped. Chris laughed.

"Thankfully, that ain't true! I'm very grateful for it!" Chris called over the two quarreling boys with a laugh.

Then, something happened unexpectedly.

At the same time, Chris and Yusuke pointed at one another and cried, "That person is neither my friend or my enemy!"

Yusuke that time stopped fighting Kuwabara for a moment to cry the line out but turned out the moment lasted longer than he intended.

Then, Yusuke and Chris stared at one another. Kuwabara, transferring his stare from Yusuke to Chris and back.

"Didn't expect that to happen..." Again, strangely Yusuke and Chris spoke at the same time. "What the heck?!" And, again.

Chris stood up from the bench she was sitting on and threw her arms around her. "What the heck is going on?!" The same thing happened. It showed Yusuke and Chris talking at the same time but their mouth moved and their voice spoke at the same time.

"I don't think this is a conscience." Kuwabara said. "No, of course not. It's because it's not a coincidence, either." Yusuke and Chris said at the same time.

"Are you two doing this on purpose? Like pulling a prank on me?" Kuwabara was cautious now. Yusuke was standing up, helping Kuwabara stand too.

Yusuke and Chris shook their heads. They both looked serious, so Kuwabara believed. It was late afternoon already, about 4 or 5 o'clock so it was time that students of Meiou High came out.

The park was diagonally in front of the school and many students sometimes met up with their parents or friends here. Usually Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shuuichi met up here. Since Kuwabara and Yusuke was there already with Chris, Keiko and Shuuichi were walking towards the park.

"Well, looks like Kuwabara found them." Shuuichi commented. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Chris were standing staring blankly into space. They were in a daze on what just happened.

"Something wrong, you guys?" Keiko asked them. Kuwabara nodded his head. "What is it?" Keiko asked. Then he pointed at Yusuke and Chris.

Keiko's eyes widen. "What happened?!" She asked. "All of a sudden we're talking at the same time even when we don't mean to." Chris and Yusuke said.

"Oh dear..." Keiko murmured. "What did you guys do?" Shuuichi asked for more information.

"Well, let's see..." Kuwabara said and thought back. "Yusuke and I were fighting and were on the ground then Yusuke said something like 'She's not my friend or enemy!' while pointing at Chris. And surprisingly Chris did the same. Uh.. I'm not sure what the exact words were but Chris and Yusuke suddenly pointed at one another and said something like that! Then.." He took a deep breath. "Even after that single sentence they started talking at the same time and same thing. I asked them if they're playing a prank on me but they said no."

"That's what happened?" Keiko asked. "Chris, what were you doing that time?" Shuuichi asked.

"I was seating at the bench here that time," She pointed at the wooden bench behind them. "That's it? Nothing else?" Kuwabara, Yusuke and Chris nodded.

"Right now, I'm not sure what's happening. But I think we should all go home." Shuuichi suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Chris, here's your homework. I volunteered to bring it to you." Shuuichi took off the shoulder bag around his neck and hand it over to Chris. "But isn't this your bag?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, it's mine. But don't worry about my homework, I already finished it today and since there's a small assessment sometime next week, I already studied for it." He explained and gave the bag to Chris. Her face protested but her body did otherwise.

"I..err..don't.." She stammered. "Don't worry about me. I think you're in more need." Shuuichi said. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko stopped at a blue house and entered.

"Hurry up, Shuuichi!" Kuwabara called. "Well, see you in the morning!" Shuuichi called to Chris then left and followed his friends inside the blue house.

"Thanks," Chris muttered then walked home with Shuuichi's shoulder bag over her.

Yes! I got two chapters done in one night! Wuhoo!! I am so proud of myself. I'd like to receive your reviews, readers. And thank you for reading... I was once planning on discontinuing this but I couldn't. So, yeah... Thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

**During the last chapter...**

_"Chris, here's your homework. I volunteered to bring it to you." Shuuichi took off the shoulder bag around his neck and hand it over to Chris. "But isn't this your bag?" She asked carefully._

_"Yes, it's mine. But don't worry about my homework, I already finished it today and since there's a small assessment sometime next week, I already studied for it." He explained and gave the bag to Chris. Her face protested but her body did otherwise._

_"I..err..don't.." She stammered. "Don't worry about me. I think you're in more need." Shuuichi said. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko stopped at a blue house and entered._

_"Hurry up, Shuuichi!" Kuwabara called. "Well, see you in the morning!" Shuuichi called to Chris then left and followed his friends inside the blue house._

_"Thanks," Chris muttered then walked home with Shuuichi's shoulder bag over her._

**C****hapter 6**

Ever since the little incident in the park, Chris and Yusuke never spoke a single word to anyone. With Yusuke, he used a white board to write what he wanted to say. At first he refused to use it because the idea was by Kuwabara but, his friends said that they won't help him if he won't use the board.

With Chris, she did nothing. She just didn't speak at all. It went easier because her parents came home later than her, when she was in her bedroom.

When the teacher greeted her that morning, she just nodded.

Normally, Yusuke would be seconds early before the bell rang. But this day, he was unusually sitting on his seat, left of Chris who sat in the middle column of about the 5 row with Shuuichi on her right. He was there, too.

"Morning, Chris." Shuuichi greeted her. Again, she just nodded.

"Hope you got your homework, Chris. You should be grateful Shuuichi volunteered to give it to you." She sat, smiled and nodded.

"What happened? You disappeared after lunch. During lunch." He said. Chris just smiled and shook her head gently saying nothing happened important.

"Shy girl," he chuckled. "No really, what happened? Was everything all right?" He asked. She just shook her head again. "Speak, girl. You're gonna get 'im angry." A student whispered to her as she walked passed her to her seat.

"Yeah, and you don't want to start your day with a red-faced teacher," a guy whispered.

The teacher lost his good mood. He was neither smiling or frowning. "Nothing at all, sir!" Chris said. Of course, since yesterday she and Yusuke started talking at the same thing at the same time.

No one seemed to notice this because there was a bit noise from the students. But with the suddent statement Chris spoke, it quieted down.

"Then where were you?" He asked. "At the park, sir." She said. Still, no one noticed the two voice speaking.

"At the park? Alone? Wandering around?!" he exclaimed. His voice was still normal but you could tell he was angry by the way he spoke the words.

"No, sir! Not wandering around! Of course not!"

Silence.

Then, everyone saw Chris and Yusuke say the same thing at the same time, everyone seeing it this time.

No one saw Yusuke saying the same things

because he placed his head on his desk-half asleep-and he covered his mouth so that no one would see him, talking the same thing as Chris.

But the outburst that Chris spoke made everyone hear it. Yusuke and Chris.

"Then I suppose you were making contact with-" He began but then he was cut.

"SIR! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" They said. Students were thinking they just happen to speak the same thing.

"Excuses, excuses.." The teacher said, shaking his head. "Later at lunch time, office. Meet me there." He said, then the bell rang and class began.

During lunch, Chris was invited to sit with Shuuichi and the others.

As she sat, she hung her head down in despair. "Thankfully it's just their words and the timing that's the same for Yusuke and Chris." Kuwabara commented to Shuuichi. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, thankfully." Shuuichi said, biting into his ham and cheese sandwich. "Tomorrow's the get-together right, Kuwabara?" Shuuichi asked. Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their heads.

"Hey, why not invite Chris to the party? That way she could know everyone better, too!" Keiko said. "Yeah! Good idea, Keiko!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Chris and Yusuke said nothing. Shuuichi finished his food and asked, "Hopefully, you don't have plans tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrows. Chris shook her head.

"Okay, then. Well, the get-together is at Yusuke's house." Shuuichi explained.

"What time?" Yusuke and Chris asked. They glanced at each other, then turned their look at Shuuichi.

"Sometime after school, I suppose. But we have to have time to get the place ready." He explained, then smiled. "I don't mind helping fixing the place up, Shuuichi." Chris answered.

"Awesome, then that might take some time off the hectic schedule." Kuwabara said, swallowing his food. Keiko nodded. "He's right, it'll take some time off the schedule. That'll mean, more time to party!" She grinned.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Yusuke and Chris muttered.

"Aren't you two supposed to be by the office right, now?" The student-body president said, placing a hand on Yusuke and Chris's shoulder.

Chris jerked her shoulder away while Yusuke picked the hand up and acted like it was trash so he threw it gently away from his shoulder. "It's a shame you just came here, new girl." The president said, smiling a bad smile.

"Shut up, freak." Chris and Yusuke muttered. "Eh? What'd you say?" The president said.

"Just leave them alone," Shuuichi said. The president just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"But I'll have to agree with him, aren't you two supposed to be in the office?" Keiko asked. Yusuke and Chris nodded and walked to the office.

"I feel sorry for them, students laughed at them this morning." Kuwabara said.

Shuuichi nodded, "I have a feeling they're thinking that Yusuke and Chris are together," Keiko was a bit sad to hear this but she didn't let anyone know about this.

"There you are, you two!" Their homeroom teacher greeted them with anger. "I've been waiting here! And so is the principal."

"Ah, there you are Mr. Okinagawa. I thought you wouldn't be able to find the students you spoke of." The principal, Mrs. Jina said, with a smile.

"No, ma'am. I found the students." The homeroom teacher, Mr. Okinagawa said. "They were late, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs. Jina."

"It's fine, it's fine!" She said, waving her hand. "Now, come sit. Let's make things clearer." Yusuke and Chris sat on the two chairs in front of Mrs. Jina's desk.

"Now, Mr. Okinagawa said that you two were gone yesterday after lunch. He also said that he only found out that you, my girl was with him yesterday in the park yesterday. Is this true?" They both nodded his head.

"They won't say much at all, Mrs. Jina. I couldn't get anything else out of them." Mr. Okinagawa said who was standing behind the students.

"Why aren't you two speaking?" Mrs. Jina asked them. Yusuke and Chris glanced at each other. Chris looked down on her lap and Yusuke looked around the office avoiding the eyes of the two adults.

"Answer her, you two!" Mr. Okinagawa hissed. Mrs. Jina looked at the teacher and her look told him not to pressure the students.

Before anyone could speak there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Principal? I'd like to help clear things up about Yusuke Urameshi and Chris, the new student." said a familiar male voice.

"Come in, then if you won't make things worse." Shuuichi then came in. "Oh, dear. Forgive me, Shuuichi. I didn't expect it was you." Mrs. Jina said.

"It's okay, ma'am. I understand that you are upset about this. Though, I'll try my best to make things better for everyone in this case." He smiled.

"Thank you, Shuuichi. Would you kindly explain why your friends here won't talk?" Shuuichi nodded.

"Yes. I, too, am not sure on the reason why they're not talking. Though I hope they don't have mutism." Yusuke and Chris looked at Shuuichi with horrific looks on their faces and they shook their head.

"Well, since I can't make you two speak, I'll have to speak for you?" Shuuichi made it sound it more like a question than a statement. Yusuke nodded, Chris shrugged her shoulders as if saying, _'Whatever. Go ahead, if that's what you want'._

"You see, yesterday during lunch Yusuke invited Chris over to our table. Then, Yusuke was daydreaming and Chris told us a story about Yusuke when he was younger about him daydreaming all the time. When Yusuke snapped out of his daydreaming mode, he knew Chris said something about him so Chris jogged out of the cafeteria with Yusuke right behind her, trying to catch her. That was the last time we saw them during lunch." Mrs. Jina nodded, her hands folded in front of her on the desk.

"But after school yesterday, we saw Kuwabara who cut classes to find them, Yusuke and Chris by the park, talking. They told us that they were just quarreling when Kuwabara found them there." Shuuichi explained.

"Why did you cut classes and be off in the park when you could have just jogged around the school grounds?" Mrs. Jina asked, looking at Yusuke and Chris.

Yusuke, being _supernatural _or _special in a way,_ 'telepathically' spoke to Shuuichi the reason.

"I must agree, though. If I were in Yusuke's place I would have done the same." Shuuichi paused, the look on the principal showed that his reason was unreasonable but she said nothing.

So Shuuichi continued. "I mean, it's useless running around in an area whereas you're not allowed to run when you're planning on getting back at someone,"

"That is the most unreasonable cause of being outside the school grounds!" He protested, waving his hands in the air. No one said a thing, not even the principal.

Then, Mrs. Jina sighed. "Fine," she said.

Mr. Okinagawa's mouth hung open, dumbstruck. "What?!" He exclaimed. Mrs. Jina and looked up at Shuuichi and smiled.

"Shuuichi here has a good point, and he proved that to me. So, you kids may go." She smiled then waved her hand as if shooing them away.

Chris and Yusuke stood up from their chairs, bowed and said thank you and Shuuichi did the same. He held open the office door and they all went out.

"You too, Mr. Okinagawa. I don't have all day to explain the same thing to you over and over again - I have work, you know." She smiled, innocently at the teacher.

His shoulders slumped, walked out of the door after saying good-bye to the principal.

"Thanks, dude. You saved me there." Yusuke and Chris said.

Shuuichi smiled and nodded his head, "But we have to figure out what to do with the two of you." He was smiling but his eyes were serious.

Yusuke nodded in agreement and Chris was looking out the window.

"Something wrong, Chris?" Shuuichi asked.

Chris said nothing, instead she pointed out the window.

Hope you like this one!


End file.
